This invention concerns loosening soil so to allow penetration of air into the soil.
Soil sometimes becomes compacted to the point where air cannot effectively penetrate into the soil to a substantial depth.
It is not practical to work the soil to a substantial depth as with the use of tools or plows in order to loosen up the soil to greater depths. Such working of the soil could also disturb plant roots growing in the soil.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for loosening soil which does not require the use of soil working implements or plows, and which also does not require substantial labor to carry out.